The truth behind the lies
by MayesticMe
Summary: This is my version of what Princess Cassandra experienced in Celtica... Read, Enjoy and Review


**This is what I imagine Princess Cassandra thought and did when she was I Celtica until she met Gilan and Co.**

"Yes, dad. I will take care, I'm just going to visit a friend." Cassandra told my dad for the hundredth time, he could be so irritating.

"Okay, Cassandra take care." King Duncan told his daughter. His daughter smiled at him, but somehow he didn't have much faith in it. "King Duncan, I will take care of her." Evanlyn, Cassandras maid said.

He smiled as he looked at the two girls, they had been good friends since they were babies.

His Cassandra with her long Blond hair and beautiful green eyes. His daughter, the boyish princess who played with a sling some years ago.

And Evanlyn, his daughters maid, he had started seeing her as a second daughter, although she didn't look like him she had a big bunch of curly red hair, and she had freckles, she was a real ginger.

He waved them farewell as they were starting their journey to Celtica, to visit a friend of Cassandra. Cassandra was leaving with seven knight and her maid. He was really happy that she would leave from here, away from the war between him and Morgarath.

"My dad can be sooo irritating sometimes, don't you think?" I asked Evanlyn after we had been riding for 8 hours.

"Well, Cassandra he just wants you to have the best." Evanlyn replied.

"Well, I hope we'll arrive at the King's castle before night falls. Is there a chance for that Guard." I asked the guard. I hated being outside at night.

"Well, Princess Cassandra, there is not a large chance for that, but we'll stop in the next village." The guard said.

Evanlyn and I chatted on until we heard some growls in a tempo like the marching screams of something. The whole parade stopped as we heard the noise, I froze. What could it be, it can't be Morgarath's Wargals, they where somewhere else. Or where they. Maybe it was all a trick. My brain was working on fullspeed thinking about the possibilities. The whole parade rode in the forest we didn't stop until we had seen the Wargals pass.

I didn't see them, but the noises where printed in my head. We slowly but steadily rode back to the main road and as we came on the road we saw some kelts on the road, we rode towards them and we talked a bit when finally Evanlyn asked them

"Do you know how the Wargals came here?"

The kelts looked scared and surprised but they nodded.

"At night they use ropes and ladders to come down the cliffs, on ridges, where they then use their ladders to cross the Fissure. They do it on the most remote locations to attract as little as possible attention. They come in small groups and when there is daylight they wait, they do this until the whole army is over the Fissure. That army doesn't need to by big because King Swyddned doesn't have a large army either. The Wargals rush over the farmland and concentrate on the mines. For a strange reason they left all the mineworkes alive, although they killed all the others."One of the Kelts said. We thanked him and told them to continue their journey, although we warned them for the group of Wargals that had just passed.

As we saw the Kelts travel south, we went back to warn my Father.

We journeyed for a while when we heard the sound of another patrol of Wargals, the men screamed at us "Run, Lady Cassandra, save yourself. Go you to Evanlyn." we rode away as the men stood ready to fight.

We rode and we looked back as we heard metal against metal, there we saw the most awful thing ever gigantic bears who stood on their back feet, with dog like faces. I screamed, which was the most stupid thing of me to do. Two Wargals turned our way and ran after us. We made our horses go further. Then Evanlyn's horse fell, she smacked right in the ground, I slowed down my horse but she screamed

"No, continue, you have to tell your father. Go one." I followed her instructions and I didn't look back. I rode up in the mountains and saw a cave. I went in and was there for four hours when I decided to drive back to the road.

I drove back to see the most awful thing ever Evanlyn had been sliced to pieces just as the guards. I didn't see a sign of the Wargals and decided to follow the road back to Araluen.

I planned on going in the villages to get the food that had been left behind but didn't do it on second thought. I was far to afraid of seeing anymore Wargals that I didn't do it. I walked too farms and found some carrots and cabbages I ate. After some days my horse began halting. And I let her free and I walked further, I saw many bandits who stole all the gold and valuable thing but didn't trust them enough to let them notice me.

I walked day an night and was on the top of a hill to see where I had to go. Then I noticed some people, and I recognize them, their Rangers or at least two of them are, the third one must be a soldier. Oh, thank goodness, their here, they can bring me back to my dad. I started my journey through the valley to meet them at the road.

Oh, please dear god don't let them have passed, I hoped as I continued my road, then I saw two of those thieves walking up a small hill to a cave, I climbed in a tree to see it from bird-eye view. As I sat there I saw a ranger come from the side and he noticed the thieves but waited outside the cave, I heard the horses make signs and noises, to warn the other Ranger and knight inside the cave, I heard a dialogue inside the cave but it was to vain to hear it. After some time the last ranger walked over to the entrance of the cave to watch what happened inside the cave.

I heard my belly rumble andd thought of what I would tell them, I think it would be better if I wouldn't give them my true identity, I would do as if I was Evanlyn, and tell the story from her perspective, yes that was a good idea.

I saw the coast was clear and climbed down the three and walked slowly and carefully, to the cave. I heard their dialogue, "...this isn't your, you stole it from those poor kelts. It belongs to them or their family if their still alive."

That was the moment I cut in and said "Oh, their still alive..."

**Well you know the rest of the story, please review an leave some good tips if you have them.**


End file.
